SEGASonic Heroes:Adventures in Mobius
by Ariguadi123
Summary: Pasaron varios meses desde él incidente de Dark Gaia, y Eggman desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno... ¿Tramara algo?, ¿De quien es esa extraña señal en la radio?, ¿Sonic descubrirá su pasado?... No soy dueño de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes además es mi primer fic crossover, si sale mal solo comenten :b
1. Prologo

_esta historia es mi primer fanfic fumado de sonic, asique no e_

SEGA

Sonic Heroes:

Adventures in Mobius

Prologo:

Sonic estaba muy aburrido, después de todo habían pasado horas desde que salieron en él "tornado", en busca de alguna señal de Eggman, puesto que desde él incidente de Dark Gaia no habían sabido de él... Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

... Literalmente...

"Ugh, esto parece una búsqueda sin sentido... Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, no tiene sentido...". Hablo él erizo azul mientras se frotaba la cien de su nariz, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que salieron de Ángel Island, pero para Sonic eso era una eternidad

"Tu y tus exageraciones... Apenas pasaron 30 minutos". Knuckles rectifico a su amigo azulado, sabia que Sonic podía ser impaciente pero no era necesario llevarlo hasta él limite...

"Chicos creo que deberían calmarse si, como piensan encontrar a Eggman si siguen peleando...". Él zorro genio de dos colas conocido como Miles Prower o simplemente "Tails", trato de calmar al dúo, pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que Sonic no paraba de decir chistes malos sobre él echidna...

Knuckles no podía evitar querer matar al erizo en este momento, pero sabia que si lo hacia Amy lo mataría a el y a Tails por eso, y sabían que cuando se trataba de algo que involucrara a Sonic, pues eso significaria que Amy estaría involucrada y no de la mejor manera, después de todo Amy era muy fuerte si se lo preguntaban a él pero ella solo se preocupaba por perder él tiempo saliendo y divirtiéndose, algo que él haría normalmente con Sonic, pero en él sentido de salir de aventura y viajar por él mundo... Ese era su tipo de diversión...

(*Explosión*)

Las miradas del trió sonico fueron dirigidas hacia lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tierra, especificamente una isla, de ella se podía ver como una nube de humo salia de lo que parecía ser él centro de esta, tanto Sonic como Knuckles se miraron con él ceño fruncido, después de todo algo malo estaba ocurriendo...

(*sonido de interferencia*)

La mirada de Tails se dirigió hacia la radio portátil que llevaba en su avioneta, se podía escuchar una voz pero era poco distingible por tanta interferencia, era como si una sonda bloqueara la señal, esto parecia preocupante...

"Que demonios es eso... Tails, puedes arreglar esa cosa?". Knuckles miraba confundido la radio portátil, tenia puesto ambos puños tapando sus oídos, aunque eso tendría mas sentido si tuviera algúno...

"Espera, estoy tratando de sintonizarlo con nuestra ubicación... Aya!!!". Tails logro sincronizar la transmisión con su ubicación, a pesar de que aun se escuchaba algo de interferencia ya se podía distinguir la voz, y por como se escuchaba parecía ser de una mujer

_"Este mensaje... Es para... Los Freedom... Fighters de Mobodoon, si están escuchando esto..., yo la Princesa... Sally Acorn de Mobotropolis... Les pido... Su ayuda... (*mucha interferencia*) Hemos estado... Luchando... En esta guerra... Desde hace 15... Años... Pero si... Nos unimos... Podemos... Vencer... A... Robo... (*interferencia*)... (*explosiones*)__(*golpes*)... Por la libertad!!!...__(*fin de la transmisión*)_

Él trio estaba mas que atónito, después de todo ese mensaje iba dirigido para unos tales "Freedom Fighters", pero lo más sorprendente del asunto era que aquella chica parecía estar en medio de algo... ¿una pelea?, ¿un asalto?,... ¿una guerra...?

Esa palabra que había mencionado esa tal Princesa Sally había entrado en las mentes del Team Sonic, despues de todo eso no era muy común de ver en South Island, o West Side o incluso en la Cocoa Island... Aunque esta ultima si había sido azotada por la guerra antes de que Eggman tratara de conquistarla...

"Vaya, eso si que fue turbio...". Sonic rompió él silencio que se había formado durante unos segundos, estaba bastante preocupado por las cosas que estaban pasando en él lugar donde se transmitió el mensaje, que tal si habian personas inocentes metidas en ese caos?, no se lo perdonaría...

"Pues que esperabas, acaba de decir que esta en una "guerra", literalmente tiene bastante sentido lo que pasa...". Kncukles trato de hacer énfasis en las palabras de su amigo azul, y hacerle entender lo estúpido que era su razonamiento

"Bueno como sea, él mensaje proviene de allá, por lo que creo seria buena idea ir a explorar...". Hablo él zorro, ya estándo mas tranquilo, después de todo acababa de escuchar algo que si se lo preguntaban era bastante inquietante...

"Bien, esta hecho, iremos a esa isla y veremos que ocurre... De seguro podemos ayudar, con lo que sea que este ocurriendo...". Sonic estuvo de acuerdo con la decision de su hermanito, además hace bastante que no tenían una aventura...

"Ya que, no tenemos mucho que hacer...". Knuckles asintió algo indiferente, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo arrastrasen a este tipo de cosas, aunque a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya se le hacia normal

"Y si la cosa se pone fea tenemos las Chaos Emeralds a nuestra disposion para cualquier necesidad de poder... Después de todo no sabemos cuando necesitaremos nuestras súper formas, aunque normalmente la de Sonic". Tails hizo razón a su explicación, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la decisión de traerlas, Knuckles debía admitir que no sabrian con certeza cuando las necesitarían por lo que eran imprescindibles...

"Bueno, bueno ya basta de charla... Tenemos algo que hacer". Sonic estaba parado sobre él ala del tornado bastante impaciente, ya hasta se había puesto a levantar su pie izquierdo una y otra y otra vez... Después de todo era Sonic, ¿no?...

"Esta bien sujetense fuerte!!!". Anuncio él zorro de dos colas mientras tomaba los controles de su avión, este preciono unos cuantos botones mientras comenzaba a pilotear la nave a toda velocidad, ninguno de sus amigos se inmutaron por la velocidad a la que iban, despues de todo solían correr a la misma velocidad, ya estaban bastante familiarizados...

Y sin nada más se dirigieron hasta aquella región o isla, no sabían exactamente que podría ser, pero simplemente querían averiguar que estaba pasando, sin saber que se encontrarían allí... Él Team Sonic se dispuso a entrar en acción, sin saber que descubrirían muchas cosas...

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 1:Problemas y Eggman!

**_como siempre este es mi primera historia, y los personajes de sonic the hedgehog no son mios... Son de SEGA..._**

Capitulo 1:

Problemas y... Eggman??!!

_"Reina Aleena, Señora Rosmary, Maurice y Miles me acaban de hechar agua en mi ropa!!!".__La pequeña princesa Sally apareció en él salón de reuniones del palacio de Mobodoon, detrás de ella un pequeño erizo azul claro apareció con una manguera, este era seguido por un pequeño zorro de dos colas él cual estaba colgando de su espalda, ambos niños traían una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comenzaban a mojar a la ardilla...__"Hay lo siento princesita, pero creo que necesitas un baño!!!". Se burlo él erizo azul de 6 años mientras él y él pequeño zorro bebe de 2 años le tiraban agua a la ardilla...__"Maurice Hedgehog, que te eh dicho sobre este comportamiento tuyo?".__"Miles no juegues así, ¿que te eh dicho acerca de actuar de esa forma?".__Una eriza de color lavanda y cabello morado, ojos negros y con una corona de oro puro en su cabeza se lavanto de su cómodo sofá, esta tria a dos pequeños erizos de 4 años en su regazo, uno era un niño, de pelaje y plumas verdes, y él otro era una hermosa niña, era de un color magenta y sus plumas eran de un rosa claro, por otro lado una zorro de pelaje amarillo, ojos negros, y cabellera rubia y esponjosa se levanto de su asiento, estas eran Rosmary Prower y La Reina Aleena Hedgehog de Mobius...__Ambas caminaron hacia sus hijos los cuales jadearon mientras las miraban con caras tiernas, estas se rieron del intento por convenserlas de que no les castigaran, pero aun así lo hicieron, o bueno al menos a Miles no ya que apenas era un bebe, y aun no sabia como comportarse pero Night ya era un niño grande, además debia ser un ejemplo para sus hermanos menores, la Princesa Sonia y él Príncipe Manic Hedgehog...__"Maurice estas castigado, ahora se un caballerito y disculpate con Sally".__Aleena regaño a su hijo mientras dejaba paso para que este se acercara a la ardilla que estaba totalmente empapada, esta tenia él ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados__Este no pudo evitar comenzar a reír por la expresión en él rostro de la niña, acto seguido comenzó a llorar de la risa, Aleena suspiro mientras se volvía a sentar con Rosmary cargando a su bebe a su asiento__"Agh, te juro Maurice Hedgehog que si me vuelves a mojar te haré trizas!!!". Amenazo la princesa de 6 años mientras comenzaba a discutir con él príncipe azul, él cual comenzaba a hacer muecas enfureciendo aun mas a la niña...__Aleena no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de ver a su hijo y la princesa de Acorn juntos, era algo que le encantaría ver en él futuro, si es que algún día su hijo mayor llegara a ser coronado Rey de Mobius...__Y esperaba que su reino prosperara junto con él...__(*explosión*)_

* * *

"Y bien Tails, que tienes?".

Él Team Sonic ya había aterrizado no hacía tan solo unos minutos, estaban escaneando él área ya que se podían ver restos de algun enfrentamiento, posiblemente un combate de fuego...

"Pues por lo que mi escáner detecta es que este lugar estuvo siendo utilizado como un campo de entrenamiento... Posiblemente...". Él zorro de dos colas hablo mientras miraba su escáner, podía ver que había radiación en esas marcas, por lo cual le aseguro a sus amigos que no era bueno acercarse, no aun...

"Bien, ahora que ya sabemos eso, que creen que deberíamos hacer, despues de todo no creo que usen este lugar por un tiempo...". Knuckles hablo mientras veía partes de la arena cubiertas de un extraño liquido morado, era como smog...

"Yo digo que deberíamos explorar mas este lugar, además creo que deberiamos investigar esta tal "Mobotropolis y Mobodoon", quien sabe tal vez tengan algo interesante que contar...". Hablo él erizo azul, sabía que algo de este lugar le causaba una sensación familiar, como si él hubiese estado alli antes cuando era mas joven, pero por alguna razon no podia recordar...

Pero justo cuando iban a adentrarse al bosque, la sorpresa del grupo surgió cuando un grupo de Robots surgieron de la arena, estos claramente eran familiares, no solo eso ya se habían enfrentado a ellos antes... Espera, eso quería decir que...

"Eggman...". Sonic hablo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, estaba más que claro que él científico estaba detrás de esto, sino no habría otra explicación para los robots, y si su memoria no fallara también él smog...

_"Análisis completo, individuo identificado como Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower y Knuckles the Echidna... Ustedes están bajo arresto por invadir propiedad del Gran Dr Ivo Robotnik, por lo que ahora ustedes quedan detenidos, la resistencia es... inutil...". _

Justo antes de terminar su discurso él 'lider' de los SWATbots, que últimamente Eggman hacia hecho para enfrentar a los Sonic Héroes, fue atravesado por un poderoso y veloz ovillo azul él cual atravezo al resto dejando solo partes de robots en él suelo...

"Si van a atacarnos, mejor aganlo ahora antes de que nos aburramos, ¿ok?...". Sonic se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a los demás robots con una sonrisa arrogante

Los SWATbots comenzaron a dispararle al equipo veloz, estos no lo pensaron dos veces y se dispusieron a atacar, Knuckles lanzando poderosos golpes los cuales incluían lanzar a Tails y Sonic como ovillos y mandarlos a destrozar a las máquinas, Sonic se lanzaba como ovillo, acto que era imitado por él echidna y él zorro, y Tails utilizaba su habilidad de vuelo para elevarse en él aire y lanzar a sus amigos desde este ultimo, dejando nada mas que escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron armadas de SWATbots...

"Vaya que fácil, pense que esto iba a ser más complicado...". Alardeo él blue blur para vaerar mientras se palmeaba las manos para quitarse él polvo de estas, Tails comenzó a volar en busca de alguno de los robots para verificar si todos estaban destruidos, y en efecto no quedaba ni uno...

"Como siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante, ¿no?". Knuckles pregunto mientras rodaba los ojos por las palabras de su amigos ya se había acostumbrado a esas actitudes...

"Bien parece que no hay ningun otro mech, que quiera acabarnos... Y por lo que vimos esta claro que Eggman esta aquí, así que hay que tener cuidado, podrá tener estas chatarras pero aun así no sabemos que pueda estar planeando...". Tails aterrizo y explico la situación, tanto Knuckles como Sonic asintieron mientras sonrían de forma arrogante

"Ja, si ese Egghead cree que puede vencernos esta en un gran error...". Alardeo Sonic mientras hacia un gesto con su mano, ganandose algunas risas de parte del zorro y él echidna

"Si, no sabrá que le golpeo". Continuo Knuckles, él cual se cruzo de brazos para luego chocar los puños con él erizo azul, Tails estaba feliz, por fin dejaron de bromearse él uno al otro...

(*temblor*)

Justo antes de que este pudiera decir algo, él grupo sintió como un temblor se mostraba debajo de ellos, él zorro sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a girar sus colas para elevarse en él cielo y tomar a sus dos amigos de ambos brazos...

Una grieta se formo en la tierra, él trio jadeo ante esto, podían ver un liquido morado a través de las mismas, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención era ver como una pantalla salia de la estas...

Él trio estaba confundido, sorprendido, que otras cosas podían sentir después de ver como una pantalla gigante salia de la tierra, y que debajo de ellos había un río de veneno toxico y radiactivo, pues bastante extraña su situación...

"Pero que...". Antes de poder terminar Sonic vio como la pantalla se encendía, solo para mostrar una cara que creyó había desapareció de la faz de la tierra...

"Ho,ho,ho,ho... Que bueno verte Sonic... Y veo que trajiste a tus amigos, eh?".

Eggman se veía... Diferente, traía un atuendo bastante raro, era algo así como su chaqueta roja normal, pero ademas usaba un cinturón de oro, una ¿capa?, un pantalón negro, y unas botas grises...

"Vaya, Eggie, creo que estar debajo de la tierra te hizo bien...". Sonic trataba de no reírse de la nueva apariencia de su enemigo, se veía ridículo, pero a la vez no dejaba de preguntarse porque...

"Ha,ha,ha mira como me causa tu chiste erizo... Pero esta vez no te diré lo que tengo en mente, quiero que tu lo descubras y te sorprendas al ver que ya lo realize... Desde hace 15 años...".

El tono en la voz del científico al decir eso ultimo y con solo mencionar él tiempo en que ya había realizado ese plan, hacia que Sonic y compañía jadearan ante la idea de no estar allí para detenerlo... Pero por algún razón esto solo hizo que él sentimiento de Sonic por haber estado aquí antes se intensificara y mas aun cuando vio como Tails parecía sentir lo mismo que él...

"Como sea, no quiero hacerte esperar para ver como "mantengo" todo aquí... Hasta pronto mi buena peste azul".

Acto seguido la pantalla se apago para luego volver de donde salio, luego la grieta comenzó a cerrarse creando nuevos temblores los cuales hicieron que Tails no tuviera mas alternativa que realizar él acto anterior, volar y levantar a sus amigos para evitar que se calleran por los temblores...

Luego de un minuto estas se cerraron dejando él lugar como alguna vez estuvo, lleno de smog y grietas por aquel combate que aun desconosian si era entrenamiento o algo mas...

(*explosión*)

Derrepente una enorme nube de polvo se extendió hasta donde estaban ellos, estos se cubrieron ya que la nube parecía provenir no de muy lejos...

"Agh, que fue eso...". Knuckles interrogo mientras tosia un poco de polvo, este se aclaro un poco la vista y pudo ver como él polvo se alejaba lentamente del aerá...

"Bien, puedo verificar que es lo se ocurre pero no les prometo nada, ¿ok?". Tails comenzó a hacer rodar sus colas mientras se elevaba sobre la aren, Sonic asintió mientras le daba un pulgar arriba, además de recibir un asentimiento de parte de Knuckles...

Acto seguido el zorro comenzo a volar hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada al bosque...

* * *

/minutos después/

"Sonic, Sonic!!!".

Sonic miro hacia él lugar de donde venia la voz, este se puso de pie mientras él y Knuckles veían al pequeño zorro de 10 años acercarseles a toda velocidad

"Whoa, Tails, ¿que ocurre?". Sonic tenia una mirada preocupada en su rostro, después de todo podía ver la preocupación en él rostro de su amigo y hermano adoptivo, Knuckles también parecía preocupado después de todo Tails era alguien muy calmado y verlo así era algo que podía preocupar hasta alguien como Shadow... Después de todo eso no podía significar algo bueno...

"¿Que ocurre?". Knuckles se acerco al zorro mientras ponía una de sus manos en él hombro del zorro, este parecía agitado, pero poco a poco estaba calmándose...

"No creerán lo que encontré del otro lado...". Anunció él zorro, pero este no tenia una mirada muy positiva que digamos

"Enserio, ¿que viste?". Preguntó él erizo, presentía que lo que diría él zorro no seria nada bueno o lo que les mostraría a continuación...

"Vengan, deben verlo por ustedes mismos...". Él zorro llamo mientras comenzaba a volar nuevamente hacia él bosque, tanto Sonic como Knuckles se miraron preocupados esta actitud de Tails era extraña, pero aun así debían averiguar que era tan preocupante...

Y ambos decidieron seguir al zorro, él trio corrió a toda velocidad para adentrarse en él profundo bosque, sin saber que era lo que se encontrarían...

"O vaya... Esto no es bueno...".

Él Team Sonic no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera Tails que lo había visto primero, era una ciudad totalmente destruida, o eso les hacia parecer, había smog por todas partes, él lugar parecía una de esas fabricas sin vida y con poco color, la vegetación parecía muerta del todo, y si había algo de ella o era un milagro y no duraría mucho tiempo, él agua tambien era un río de basura y tóxicos y smog maloliente que llegaba hasta él lugar mas remoto de la ciudad... Pero lo mas resaltante de esta "Ciudad" industrializada era aquel enorme torre casualmente con forma de huevo, la cual parecía estar conectada al resto de la ciudad...

Estaba mas que claro para Sonic que esto había sido obra de Eggman, era su "Eggmanland" o "Eggman Empire", después de todo tenia sentido que él científico hubiese desaparecido así como lo hizo, sin dejar rastro alguno... Se estaba haciendo cargo de su "Imperio" que de seguro se lo robo a alguien...

"Vaya obra de Egghead... Creo que pudo lograr lo que quería sin necesidad de apoderarse de alguna de nuestras islas...". Hablo Sonic, este tenia una mirada de odio, algo que no siempre se notaba en su rostro, pero aun así eso significaba que él problema era serio...

"Me pregunto como hizo esto en 15 años... Digo, si, es bastante tiempo pero, es casi imposible que lo lograra así... A no ser que tuviera algo de ayuda...". Tails trato de comprender esto, era posible que lo lograra pero para tener una utopía de esta forma se necesitaba mas que gasolina y metal para lograrlo...

"Yo propongo que nos dispersemos para explorar la Ciudad, tal vez halla algo o alguien que nos explique que ocurrió...". Knuckles sugirió al grupo, estos asintieron ya que tenían interés en saber como fue que este lugar acabo así...

"Bien, luego nos reuniremos aqui y cada uno dirá lo que descubrieron, así cada quien va por su lado sin estorbarse... No es que me estorben pero creo que es mejor...". Tails razono, a pesar de que los quería él sabia que averiguar las cosas por separado era una mejor forma de trabajar juntos, tal vez por eso era que a pesar de tener personalidad diferentes se mantenían unidos...

"Eso me suena a un plan, ¿listos?".

Sonic asintió con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano a sus dos amigos

"Claro que si, ¿acaso te olvidas con quien hablas?". Hablo Knuckles de forma burlona mientras chocaba su puño con él de Sonic

"Por supuesto, somos un equipo despues de todo". Tails asintió mientras miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa y chocaba su puño contra él del erizo

"Pues hagamoslo, porque somos el Team Sonic!!!". Alentó él erizo mientras chocaban sus puños simultáneamente y los lanzaban al aire...

Acto seguido cada quien se dividio, Knuckles fue cavando por la izquierda, Tails comenzó a girar sus colas para luego salir volando a toda velocidad por la derecha, y Sonic comenzó a correr a velocidad supersónica por él centro mientras bajaba la colina...

(*flor apunta su lente a Sonic*)

¿¿Espera que??...

Continuará...


	3. Cap 2: Explorando los rincones (parte 1)

Capitulo 2:

Explorando los rincones, conociendo a los Freedom Fighters...

(parte 1)

[Sonic]

"(*silbido*) Vaya lugar...".

Sonic se encontraba sobre él tejado de una de las casa que se encontraban en aquella ciudad destrozada, se podía ver como él lugar y varios de los barrios bajos también, esto hizo que Sonic se pusiera algo rígido ya que no había encontrado señal de vida... O al menos eso es lo que supuso...

"Como voy a investigar si no hay nada que buscar...". Sonic pensó por un momento en lo que acababa de decir, prácticamente no tenia sentido y aun así lo dijo, pero este no era momento de pensar, debia actuar rápido...

(*explosión*)

Él erizo giro su mirada hacia un lugar no muy lejos de su ubicación, era una especie de torre con una enorme antena, y de él se podían ver las nubes de humo que salían de aquel lugar...

"Bueno parece que algo esta pasando lo allá... Creo que debería ir a investigar...". Él erizo salto del tejado, callo de pie sobre él duro suelo de piedra agrietado, este puso una sonrisa de satisfacción iba a poder divertirse por fin, y sin nada más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando ver solamente una estela azul a su paso...

* * *

[Knuckles]

"Vaya este lugar es asqueroso, prefiero mil veces estar en Ángel Island sentado sobre una roca y cuidando la Máster Emerald a estar aquí... Sufriendo él mal olor y... (*jadeo*) Smog...".

Knuckles se encontraba adentrandose a lo que parecía ser una especie de barrio, se podían ver personas, lo cual para Knuckles era perfecto después de todo había estado buscando señal de vida desde quien sabe cuanto... Ya había perdido la cuenta...

"Bueno, este lugar parece ser él único sitió con gente alrededor supongo que debería investigar y averiguar lo que ocurrió...". Hablo él echidna mientras se adentraba al "vecindario", su sorpresa solo se hizo mas grande con lo que vio...

El lugar era una especie de barrio donde ladrones iban a pasar él rato, robaban entre ellos y hablaban... Apostaba que Rouge encajaría bien allí, con solo pensar eso una sonrisa se formo en él rostro de echidna...

(*explosión*)

Él echidna fijo su vista en lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento entre un grupo de "locales" y un unos tipos los cuales venían acompañados de un grupo de SWATbots

"Sera mejor de que desalojen este basurero, es propiedad privada de él Gran Robotnik...".

Un hombre con apariencia de lobo y un atuendo muy discutible apareció, junto a él venia un dingo anaranjado con mucha pero mucha musculatura y un visón de pelaje amarillo cabellera rubia y sedosa, él cual traía un traje bastante elegante...

"Oye, oye este lugar es para aquello que no tienen nada, además que te da él derecho de venir aquí, ¿eh Sleet?". Interrogo un erizo verde, este tenia una mirada desafiante, era de pelaje verde al igual que sus plumas, sus ojos eran de un negro oscuro, traía unos pirsins en sus orejas, ademas de que traía un chaleco de cuero rojo carmesí, traía zapatos rojos con bordes blancos y por ultimo pero no menos importante traía un medallon con forma de batería...

Este chico llamo la atención de Knuckles este parecía estar familiarizado con esto tres que acababan de llegar, y no parecia verles bien... Él odio era mutuo...

"Bueno, bueno, parece que él principito quiere ser él héroe... Pero para que sepas no tenemos tiempo para hablar contigo, por él momento les recomiendo a ti y a tus demás amigitos de los Freedom noseque, que no se metan en nuestro camino... Después de todo Robotnik tiene a tres nuevos blancos en la mira... Y tu tus amigos no son nada comparados a ellos...". Hablo nuevamente el lobo con una sonrisa maliciosa, esto dejo al erizo y todos los miembros de los Freedom Fighters locales confundidos...

"Y sin nada más, SWATbots saquen a la basura!!!". Ordeno él visón rubio mientras los robots de asalto obedecían y comenzaban a disparar rayos a los locales y al erizo...

"Así que quieren jugar, eh?, bien juguemos!!!". Anuncio él erizo verde mientras que su medallón de la nada comenzaba a brillar y de él se revelaba una... ¿¡Bateria!?...

Los locales comenzaron a huir mientras que algunos ayudaban al erizo con los robots, justo cuando Knuckles iba a entrar y acabar con esto de una vez...

"¡¡¡Ya voy Manic!!!".

Una voz femenina llamo desde un balcón, esta era un erizo magenta, su cabello era de un color rosa claro y tenia ojos negros muy similares al los del erizo verde, ademas traía una ropa mas refinada, traía una chaqueta morada, con falda azul oscuro, calza deportiva negra y botas azules, además traía unos guantes como él anterior, pero estos eran mas refinados, ademas que al igual que él erizo, este traía un medallón, pero este tení forma de teclado... Que mas cosas raras podian pasar?, Knuckles no lo sabia...

La chica salto desde él balcón con una mirada seria y desafiante, acto seguido esta toco su medallón y este comenzó a brillar para luego revelar... Dejame adivinar... Un Teclado?, en efecto, un maldito teclado... Knuckles no podía creer lo que estaba precensiando...

Derrepente todo lo que él echidna podía ver eran disparos de parte de los erizos, algunos locales, los SWATbots y los tipos que venian con los mechs, con la excepción del rubio, ademas de eso todos estaban atacandose...

"Vaya, creo que llegue en un mal momento... Aunque no me valdria nada mal hecharme unos combates contra esa basuras aunque sabemos como terminaran...". Knuckles estaba listo para ayudar a los erizos, después de todo quería respuestas y ellos podrían tal vez darles explicaciones...

Sin pensarlo dos veces Knuckles se lanzo hacia los robots y él trio de casareconpensas...

* * *

[Tails]

Tails caminaba por las calles de la oscura ciudad, están algo inseguro, y era su idea después de todo él había sugerido que cada quien fuera por su lado, y sus compañeros aceptaron porque confiaban en él...

Pero él se sentía solo, normalmente él estaría muy determinado, pero cuando estaba en estas circunstancias, estando en un lugar desconocido, lleno de robots asesinos y con liquido radiactivo esparcido por todo él lugar... Quien no estaría inseguro y temeroso...

"Ugh, esto no es como yo pensaba... Supongo que, no debí haber sugerido lo de separarnos...". Hablo para si mismo él zorro de dos colas, estaba siendo precavido mientras miraba para todas direcciones, este podía ver como varios de los locales que lo veían lo miraban de forma... Particular...

Este siguió caminando hasta que...

(*choque*)

"Ugh...". Él pequeño zorro cayo sobre su trasero, este gimió de dolor mientras se levantaba, estaba algo aturdido pero pudo aclarar su visión...

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron a un ser metálico frente a él, era un robot él cual se asemejaba a un perro, este tenia su cuerpo hacho totalmente de metal, y con solo verlo se podía ver la fría miarada que este irradiaba...

_"Escaneando... Análisis completado, individuo reconocido, enemigo publico del Gran Dr Robotnik, infante de 10 años, Miles "Tails" Prower..."._

Él robot hablo, se podía notar él frío en su voz robótica, Tails se estremeció, podía sentir como él alguna vez fue alguien con vida y mente propia... Hecho totalmente de carne y hueso, pero de algún forma, se había convertido en un ser así...

Tails comenzó a retroceder lentamente... Pero él robot comenzó a caminar hacia él, este ultimo de su brazo comenzó a cargar energía... Estaba dispuesto a acabar con "la amenaza"...

"Ugh... Creo que debería... IRME!!!". Él zorro de dos colas comenzó a elevarse mientras hacia girar sus dos colas a toda velocidad, el robot sin embargo comenzó a dispararle rayos de energía eléctrica, él cual paralizaría a cualquier individuo...

Derrepente Tails vio a un anciana siendo atacada por un grupo de SWATbots, sin pensarlo él zorro decidió dejar de lado su miedo de soledad y se lanzo a la carga...

* * *

[Sonic]

"Bueno parece que este lugar si que es un desastre... Es perfecto para acabar un poco con esos robots...".

Sonic no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la estación de radio, y ahora se encontraba admirando una intensa batalla entre un grupo de aninales antropomórficos como él, entre ellos una morza con musculatura, este traía una mochila verde cobalto sobre su cuello, y una gorra amarilla con él frente hacia atrás, este se encontraba atacando a unos robots con un lazer de alto calibre, junto a este se encontraba una coneja, esta a diferencia de la morsa parecía tener un cuerpo metálico de un color morado y rosado cobalto, esta esquivaba disparos de láser que provenían de los brazos roboticos de los robots los cuales funcionaban como cañón, además cuando tenía la oportunidad esta atacaba sin problemas lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía azul destruyendo algunos mechs...

"Vamos chicos!!!".

Una voz llamo la atención del erizo, esa voz la recordaba, era la voz de la chica del radio, y por alguna razón sentía como si la hubiese escuchado antes... Mucho antes de conocer a sus amigos, inclusive a Tails o eso él creía, como si la conociera desde que era un niño...

Este miro hacia la dirección de la cual la voz de la chica se escuchaba, se sorprendió al ver a una chica salir a través de la ventana de la torre de radio, esta parecía débil pero lo suficiente como para mantenerse en pie...

"Sally-Girl, salta, Rotor te atrapara!!!". Ma coneja ordeno mientras señalaba a la morsa la cual aun disparaba pero pudo comenzar a acercarse al punto en él que la coneja antropomorfica había señalado...

Pero sin siquiera dejarles respirar, los SWATbots saltaron a la acción, o bueno, los que habían aun en funcionamiento, los cuales eran muchos...

"Agh... Alejense...". La morsa llamada Rotor trato de ayudar a su amiga ardilla, pero este había sido acorralado por cinco mechs los cuales no dejaban de atacar...

"Rotor!!!". Tanto la ardilla como la coneja lloraron mientras veían a su amigo ser acorralado de esa forma...

Derrepente uno de los mechs se abalanzo sobre la coneja cortándole la respiración de a poco y haciendo que esta aullara de dolor

"AGGH!!!". La coneja gimió mientras aun era aplastada como si nada por él robot de seguridad, este no parecía importarle matarla...

"Bunny!!!... Agh...!!!". La ardilla lloro mientras uno de los lazeres disparados por los robots le daba al balcón de la torre, haciendo que esta colapsara, después de todo están en muy mal estado, la ardilla fue atraída hacia abajo además de quedar inconsciente...

Como si fuera un milagro, una poderosa ráfaga azul atravezo los robots, uno por uno, sin siquiera preocuparse por lo duro de su metal aun así logro atravesarlos...

La estela azul se elevo de un salto hacia arriba donde estaba la ardilla para luego atraparla, revelando a nadie mas que Sonic the Hedgehog...

Este traía a la ardilla en sus brazos la cual por la atrapada algo brusca comenzó a a abrir los ojos lenta pero seguramente... Él erizo aterrizo sobre él suelo sosteniendo a la ardilla entre sus manos... Este la vio abrir los ojos totalmente...

"Ugh... ¿Quien eres, y que haces aquí...?". La ardilla exigió aun con su voz y cuerpo débil, pero se podía sentir la autoridad en ella... Ella era una ardilla de tierra pelirroja de cabello corto y con un mechón sobre su frente, sus ojos eran de un bonito azul cían que podían hacer sentir a Sonic sonrojarse, de alguna manera lo lograron, esta también traía un chaleco azul, además de un top negro y shorts blancos deportivos, y unas botas del mismo color que él chaleco...

"Tu debes ser la Princesa Sally Acorn, ¿no?". El erizo interrogó con voz suave y una si risa encantadora, pero aun con un leve sonrojo en su rostro... No podía dejar de mirar a la ardilla, era hermosa...

"Agh, basta de formalidades si?, solo Sally esta bien...". La ardilla fruncio él ceño ante la mención del titulo, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya conocía a este erizo de algún lado...

"Bueno, bueno, mucho gusto Sal... Mi nombre es...". Pero antes de poder terminar su presentación, él erizo fue arrojado aun lado de la ardilla por un poderoso puño metálico, este gimió mientras se llevaba una mano enguantada a la cabeza y se la sobaba...

"Alejate de la Princesa ahora, dime, quien eres y que eres!!!". Exigió la coneja de antes, se encontraba lastimada y magullada, pero podía mantenerse de pie gracias a sus extremidades robóticas, además de que la estaba apuntando con su brazo metálica, la cual había reemplazado su mano por un cañón del cual comenzaba a cargar energía...

Sonic jadeo, pero pronto retomo su compostura y se puso de pie, aun le dolía su cabeza por él golpe pero podía resistirlo, después de todo un brazo metálico no era nada comparado con otras cosas que tuvo que enfrentar...

"Antes de que dispares, mi nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog... No soy de por aquí, vengo de un lugar no muy lejano a esta región, y por si te lo preguntas soy un erizo, animal antropomórfico como tu, y gracias por él golpe...". Sonic explico, la coneja no sabia si creerle, después de todo, este había destruido a una flota de robots de combate casi indestructibles como si de un juego se tratase, además de esa increíble velocidad, y además no se presento como un "Mobian"

"Que hay de lo robots, tu los destruiste como si nada, ademas esa velocidad, no es normal en un Mobian...". La morsa Rotor hablo ahora mientras ayudaba a Sally a pararse, esta aun seguía cansada pero aun así quería evitar wue una pelea comenzase

"Puedo explicarselos, pero no aquí, es muy peligroso, no es seguro y menos con Sally así...". El erizo azul trato de calmar a la coneja, que según habia escuchado Sonic se llamaba Bunny, esta ultima entrecerro los ojos, no sabia si confiar en él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la ardilla interrumpió..

"Bunny, si él no dice la verdad, entonces porque me salvo, o si incluso fuera un robot de Robotnik porque nos ayudaría y destruiría a la flota... Lo mejor sera que nos acompañe a Khontole y le hacemos las preguntas necesarias...". Sally se interpuso entre la coneja y él erizo él cual tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro al igual que la coneja y la morsa, pero él erizo correspondió con una sonrisa

"Pero... Bien, pero si hace algo, no tendré piedad...". Advirtió la coneja mientras caminaba hacia la morsa, aun no sabia si confiar en él erizo o no pero si él decía la verdad entonces tal vez podría ayudarles...

"Muchas gracias Sal, te debo una...". Él erizo agradeció a su nueva amiga, esta asintió con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano haciendo que este se sonrojase

"No hay porque, ademas tu me salvaset, ¿no?". Ella le dedico una sonrisa, él erizo asintió mientras le daba un pulgar arriba esta sonrió...

"Bien creo que es hora de regresar a la base, tenemos mucho que hacer... Y aun no hemos podido contactar con los Freedo Fighters de Mobodoon...". Hablo Rotor la morsa mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia él bosque, este era seguido por Bunny la cual tenia él ceño fruncido...

"Bien, sera mejor que vengas con nosotros... Nos gustaría saber mas sobre quien eres y del lugar de donde vienes...". Hablo la ardilla mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del erizo, este asintió aun con dudas, sabia que debía regresar e informar a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido, pero aun así tal vez ellos le podrían dar la información que él quería...

"Bien, ustedes dos... ¿Vienen?". Bunny interrogo indiferente, esta tenia él ceño fruncido y caminaba con los brazos cruzados...

Acto seguido él grupo se dirigió al bosque, de vez en cuando paraban para ver como se encontraba Sally o Bunny, pero nada que un poco de descanso no pudiera servir...

Y así él grupo conformado liderado por Rotor, Bunny, Sally y Sonic se dirigieron hacia la base oculta de los Freedom Fighters de Mobotropolis en Khontole...

_Continuara... _


	4. Aviso Importante

Nota de Autor:

Hola a los que leen este Fic, lamento decirles que no voy a continuarlo pues estoy planeando hacer otro, va a ser algo parecido salvo que Sonic se sabrá de su pasado y eso, no se preocupen a los que le gusta esta historia, planeo realizar una nueva versión de esta historia, y ahora que eh empezado a realizar nuevos proyectos a través de ellos creo que eh podido mejorar mi estilo, asique sin nada mas que añadirle... Me Retiro, y les doy las gracias a las personas que si han leído esto y les ah gustado

Byes uwu


End file.
